La mort n'est qu'un second voyage
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: Fiction à chapitres - Family/Adventure/Multipairing - Il fallait que ça arrive, un jour. Que la Mort ne les embrasse et que le temps ne se fade. Il fallait que tout finisse. Que tout s'arrête. Malheureusement, il n'était pas dit que même morts, les Winchesters ne chassent pas les monstres et les enflures. [Réécriture de la fiction : Après]
1. Prologue

**Hey !**

 **Comme prévus, je reprend la série d'OS** _Après_ **pour en faire une fic à chapitre. Mais j'aime tellement cet OS qu'il reste en temps que prologue. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'est pas utile d'avoir lut** _Après_ **. Néanmoins, si vous l'avez fait, sachez que ce sera légèrement différent des histoires qui y sont contées. Certaines ne seront jamais réécrites. D'autres seront simplement ignorées. C'est donc à la fois une même histoire, et pourtant deux versions très différentes.**

.

 **Et petit warning. Je sais qu'on est dans le fandom de SPN. Que la série est naturellement plutôt violente. Mais ça risque de parler de viols. De meurtres. De sang. De choses pas jolies jolies. Et de gays. Aussi. Alors si jamais ça vous dérange. Que vous n'aimez pas. C'est à vos risques et périls. Et sinon, on se reverra peut-être sur une autre fic.**

.

* * *

.

 _Juste la fin._

.

 **Prologue.**

.

.

C'était juste la fin.

Juste eux trois, trop de souvenirs derrière les paupières, trop de mots oubliés et de promesses égarées. Juste eux trois alors que tout, enfin, semblait rentrer dans l'ordre – cet ordre étrange où la majorité des gens ignoraient les monstres tapies sous leurs lits, et où un groupe de chasseurs bougons leur sauvaient les fesses en permanence. Juste eux trois, affalés dans un coin du monde, les corps meurtris et les âmes en peines.

Juste eux trois, comme toujours. Comme ils n'avaient jamais cessés de l'être. Sammy et Dean dés l'instant où John avait fourré le ballotin blanc dans les bras de l'aîné. Cas' comme s'il avait toujours été là, ange silencieux veillant sur eux.

Adossé à la carcasse de Baby, sa tôle noire avachie, abîmée, rayée, brillante sous le soleil levant de ce foutu jour, Dean serrait Sam contre lui. Il serrait son petit-frère, Sammy. Il le serrait comme il avait serré cette minuscule chose rose qui l'avait observée de ses trop grands yeux. Il le serrait convulsivement, comme si sa chaleur pouvait encore faire gémir cet enfant grandi trop vite, son petit-frère qui resterait à jamais son bébé, son gosse mal élevé. Comme si sa chaleur atteignait encore cette âme pure dont il n'avait jamais doutée au final, cette âme que le Paradis avait toujours rejetée à tort.

Comme s'il pouvait encore protéger Sammy.

L'amulette coincée entre ses doigts, eux-mêmes crochetés à ceux du gamin qu'il rêvait de pouvoir rouspéter encore une fois à cause de la longueur de ses cheveux, il avait depuis longtemps cessé de pleurer, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité qui s'offrait à lui, sur les vies qui grouillaient quelque part au delà des arbres qu'il entrevoyait. Ces vies qui ne sauraient jamais qu'elles pouvaient continuer parce que ce casse-cou de Sam avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Parce qu'ils avaient tous les trois fait ce qu'il fallait. Des vies qui continueraient, insouciantes, longues et pleines de rires, de peines, d'amours non partagés et de mariages. De bambins ingrats et de factures à payées. Des vies qu'ils n'avaient jamais connues. Longues et monotones. Chiantes au possible. Des vies pour lesquelles ils tueraient en l'instant.

Lentement, avec la dernière part de tendresse et de douceur qu'il lui restait, bataillant contre la douleur qui engourdissait ses muscles, il tendit l'autre main. La pulpe de ses doigts crissant sur la terre sèche, tâtonnant à la recherche d'une autre. D'une chaleur rassurante.

Castiel glissa ses doigts dans les siens, enroulant leurs phalanges avec plus de tendresse encore que Dean n'en avait crut possible. Plus encore que toute celle qu'il avait put lire dans les yeux de sa mère. Plus que dans les yeux de Sammy.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que Dean se sentait pester intérieurement contre la pointe lancinante qui fit craquer son cou. Contre le morceau froid de tôle qui s'enfonçait dans sa hanche. Contre l'immobilité de ses jambes. Contre l'absence de sensation qui remontait lentement son corps, menaçant ses poumons et son cœur.

Le bleu de Cas' était plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Deux océans calmes, profonds. Gorgés de souvenirs et de tristesses. De trahisons. De mensonges. D'espoir. De tous ces non dits, de tous ces faux semblants. De ce qui avait toujours été évidents pour eux. Qu'importe s'ils ne l'avaient pas mené comme l'avait attendus les autres. S'ils avaient préféré les actions concrètes que les instants seul à seul. Les regards entendus que les baisers torrides.

Juste eux trois, sur une vieille route d'Amérique, les corps couverts de sang et de poussières. Les grâces et les âmes qui s'essoufflent. Leurs doigts crochetés ensembles. Leurs derniers souffles.

Juste eux trois.

Parce qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre au fond.

Juste une vieille histoire de famille.

Juste la fin.

.

* * *

.

 **Ce prologue étant déjà écrit depuis longtemps, exceptionnellement, je vous poste le premier chapitre avec. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il plait toujours à ceux qui l'avait découvert sur** _Après_ **, et que les nouveaux l'ont aimés.**

.

 **Ginette de Gallifrey.**


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Hey !**

 **Premier chapitre. Première découverte. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre.**

 **Oh et, disons qu'on va essayer de faire un chapitre tout les dimanches, vers 20h. Mais je préfère ne rien promettre. Parce que moi et la ponctualité...**

.

* * *

.

 _Le Paradis à l'odeur de souffre._

.

 **Chapitre premier.**

.

.

Dean avait ouvert brutalement ses yeux.

Il faisait sombre et chaud et froid tout à la fois. Le cuir de l'Impala s'enfonçait dans son dos. Et le souffle près de lui. Un souffle qu'il connaissait par cœur. Qu'il saurait reconnaître entre mille. Parce qu'il avait passé toute son enfance à dormir sur le lit d'en face. Et que souvent, il lui avait fallut se concentrer sur ce souffle pour trouver la paix. Le sommeil.

Et il était juste là. Sur la banquette arrière. Ses cheveux trop longs qui glissaient sur son visage. Son corps trop grand recroquevillé, qui essayait de tenir sur le minuscule terrain qu'il avait. Et Dean le fixait. Rassuré. Calmé.

Parce que Sam était là. Sam était avec lui.

Dean se releva silencieusement, posant un bras en travers de la banquette. Sammy semblait apaisé. Plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été - si, il l'avait été, des années plus tôt au fond de son landau. Et son aîné ne voulait pas briser l'instant. Pas encore.

Alors il attendit. Longuement. Bercé par la course des étoiles au dessus de lui et les soupirs de son petit-frère.

Mais Sam finit par se réveillé. Ses yeux qui changeaient si souvent fixés dans les siens. Et le même sourire. Entre la tristesse et le soulagement. Mélancolique nostalgie et doucereuse consolation. Lui aussi savait. Pourquoi ils étaient là. Pourquoi le monde soufflait et glissait. Dans le plus parfait des silences. La plus parfaite des tendresse. Des paix.

C'en était fini des Winchesters. C'en était fini de leur course sans fin à travers les plaines et les villes. Fini la chasse. Les monstres. Les terreurs. C'était fini.

Enfin.

Et ils rirent. Lentement. Doucement. Et de tout leurs cœurs. Laissèrent tomber le poids de leurs épaules.

Ils abandonnèrent. Ensembles. Enfin. Pour la première fois.

Ils ouvrirent les portes, descendirent de là. La route s'étendait de chaque côté.

\- Ils nous refont le même coup, ricana Dean, appuyé contre l'Impala. Comme si ma vie avait pas été assez merdique la première fois.

Sam souffla, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Avant de faire signe à Dean. Ils descendirent la rue. A deux. Et Dean espéra. Que cette fois, ce serait leurs souvenirs heureux, communs, qu'ils verraient. Non pas ceux qui faisaient mal à l'autre. Mais ceux qui les feraient rires et pleurer. Ensembles.

Ce fut un motel qui apparut au coin du goudron froid. Sous la lune pleine et lourde. Un motel comme ils en avaient visités des milliers. A l'odeur d'alcool. De sexes. Et de fast-food.

Et Dean aurait reconnus entre mille les rires de Sammy.

C'était à travers une fenêtre sale et jaunie qu'ils les vit. Une mini-version de lui. Et Sam. Si petit. Gazouillant sur le canapé. Dean savait parfaitement la suite. Mais il attrapa Sam, le colla contre lui. Et lui fit signe de se taire. De tendre l'oreille. Lentement.

\- J'arrive ! C'est pour qui le biberon !

Et Sammy qui tendait les mains. Et demandait. Et Sammy et sa frimousse. Et Sammy, Sammy qui ouvrait la bouche et...

\- Bean !

Qui sentit Sam se tendre à ses côtés. Une seconde.

Parce que c'était lui qui avait été le premier mot de son frère. Lui qui avait put l'entendre.

Et Sam qui tremble à côté de lui. Demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Et c'est le monde qui tournait. Et c'était eux deux. Encore. Encore. Ensembles.

\- Tu me l'avais jamais dis...

Dean soupira, se tournant vers lui avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Et continuer. Marcher. Parce qu'il voulait arriver à la fin le plus vite possible. Pour pouvoir se poser au calme. A jamais.

Alors ils avançaient. Lentement. Ils croisaient les premiers pas de Sam. Les premiers jeux. Les premiers rires. Croisaient parfois John. C'était toujours doux. Et enfantin. C'était souvent eux, dans un motel, dans l'Impala, chez Bobby ou le Père Jim. Mais souvent juste eux deux. Juste eux deux.

Les premiers jours de collèges de Sam se dessinaient alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs. Une foule compacte, aux visages griffonnés et aux mouvements lestes les entourai. Elle se mouvait, se tordait et s'étendait en les évitant. Sans pour autant les voir. Le souvenir de Dean était là, quelques pas devant eux. Il discutait à demi-mot avec une fille. Une jolie fille. Juste avant que son regard ne se lève.

Et qu'il ne s'éclaircit brutalement tandis que Sam courait vers lui, sourire aux lèvres.

Oh, c'était le jour où Sammy avait réussit à avoir rencard avec Jenny. Une petite métisse qu'il avait aimé immédiatement. Une gamine qui squattait la bibliothèque et fourrageait dans les tubes du labo de chimie. Une nerd, comme il fallait pour cet élan.

Dean leva les yeux vers le petit-frère qu'il avait maintenant. Cette asperge qui ne ressemblait plus en rien au rat de bibliothèque qu'il avait été. Pour se rendre compte que les yeux de Sam n'étaient pas plantés sur le souvenir. Mais sur _lui._

Il faut une minute à l'ainé pour se remettre. Se dire que ce n'était rien. Absolument rien.

Il lui faut deux souvenirs de plus pour se rendre compte que Sam le surveillait. Et ne s'intéressait pas aux images devant lui. Il lui faut un dernier souvenir pour se rendre compte qu'ils débutaient tous de son point de vue. Jamais de celui de Sam. Jamais.

Mais Dean secoua la tête. Et avança. Parce que ce n'était rien. Absolument rien.

La porte du proviseur s'ouvrit sur la chambre du motel. Sur les lits, Sam et Dean, probablement au lycée, dormaient d'un poids mort. Pas un bruit. Pas un mouvement. Juste le silence.

\- On arrivait encore à avoir des nuits décentes à l'époque...

C'était un murmure de la part de Dean. Qui osait à peine imaginer ce luxe aujourd'hui. Il leva ses yeux vers Sam. Échangea un sourire et une mélancolie qui vibrait dans leurs cœurs. Ils avaient eut ce genre de nuit avant. C'était vrais. De longues nuits où tout était silence et tendresse. Des nuits de rêves. De cauchemars parfois. De pleures sous les couettes. Et d'un Sammy qui osait encore s'aventurer dans son lit. Ils avaient eut de ces nuits-là. Où rien ne pouvait les blesser. Rien ne pouvait les toucher.

Lever son visage. Et retomber dans le regard sérieux de Sam.

Ce n'était rien. Absolument rien.

Absolument. Rien.

Un pas. Délicat. Dean ne voulait pas réveiller leurs anciennes versions. Perturbé leur sommeil. Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la salle de bain qui brillait d'un bleu doux, comme l'éclat d'une grâce. Elle était froide. Si froide sous les doigts de Dean.

\- Sammy ? Tu crois qu'on va arriver au bout un jour ?

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les sourcils de son petit-frère se froncés.

\- De quoi tu parles Dean ? C'est fini. Juste... Fini.

C'était un frisson triste. Désespéré. Remontant dans son dos. Brouillant ses yeux. C'était la certitude.

Dean leva une dernière fois son regard, plongeant dans celui de son cadet. C'était si ressemblant. Les mêmes yeux. La même expression inquiète. Le même visage. Le même éclat. Si ressemblant. Si semblable.

Mais ce n'était pas pareille.

Parce que c'était toujours Dean qui avait Sam à l'œil. Pas l'inverse.

Alors il enregistra une dernière fois ce visage. Ces mouvements. Il les enregistra. Les enterra dans le creux de son cœur. Et du bout des lèvres, plus sarcastique qu'il ne l'était réellement, il souffla :

\- Courir.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua dans son dos, alors qu'il échappait à l'illusion.

.

* * *

.

Sam avait gardé les yeux fermés, résolut.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit autours de lui. Pas un mouvement. Une voix qui murmurerait dans le lointain. Où simplement la pluie qui coulerait sur les vitres.

Sam n'avait jamais entendus un silence plus parfait. Plus profond. Un silence où sa propre respiration n'existait pas. Où les battements de son cœur qui habituellement emplissait ses oreilles dans ces moment-là, n'était réduit qu'à la simple pensée qu'ils _devraient exister_.

Et c'était terrifiant.

Il resta les yeux fermés longtemps. Avec pour seule certitude d'exister. D'être réel.

Aucune odeur. Aucune sensation. Aucun bruit. Pas un goût de rouille sur ses papilles.

Sam resta là. Jusqu'à ce que les pensées soient trop fortes. Les souvenirs envahissants. La terreur dans son coeur. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Lucifer ne murmure à son oreille. Que les morts se rejouent à ses yeux. Que les sang ne coule le long de son corps. Gluant. Chaud. Personnel. Et que les hurlements et les gémissements ne se mélangent aux mots des monstres sous son lit.

Il resta là. Refusant de céder. Essayant de distinguer où il se trouvait. Par délà les cris. Les mains qui l'agrippaient et l'arrachaient. Par délà les souvenirs.

Il essaya. Il jura. Il avait essayé.

Jusqu'à ce que Lucifer n'apparaisse à nouveau. Ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux de Dean. Que sa voix ne chantonne à travers les âges une comptine d'enfants. Pour les beaux yeux de cette tête tranchée.

Le hurlement déchira la nuit.

Sam ouvrit les yeux.

Pantelant. Terrifié. Larmes au bord des yeux. Roulé en boule sur lui-même, Sam chercha à tâtons Dean. Dean qui devait être là. Juste là. Dean qui aurait dut venir le rassurer. Le taquiner. Lui dire qu'il était ridicule - faire un cauchemar à son âge ? Vraiment ? Mais l'aîné n'était pas là. Et Sam était seul.

Un regard le long de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et le chasseur fronça ses sourcils.

Le canapé qui l'accueillait sentait l'ammoniaque et le cuir vieillit. Les bouteilles de bières brunes semblaient roulées au sol, tanguant comme sur un bateau - et ceux, même si Sam ne sentait aucune houle se fracassée sur les murs. Et, à son plus grand bonheur, le murmure discret mais réel de la pluie clapotant sur le toit se faisait entendre. Résonnant avec malice à ses oreilles. Emplissant le vide qui l'avait pendant un instant terrorisé.

Sam se dégagea du plaid troué et désagréablement gras.

C'était un motel. Un vieux motel. Digne de ceux qui les avaient accueillis pendant leur enfance. Un parquet moisi qui craquait sous chacun de ses pas. Un papier peint humide et noir. Et près de la table de nuit, une prise électrique qui semblait plus dangereuse que le set de couteau étalé sur le comptoir de la petite cuisine.

Mais aucune trace de Dean. Aucune trace de son frère. Où même de Castiel.

Il se souvenait du sang. De la horde de démon. Il se souvenait avoir combattus et avoir à nouveau empêcher une apocalypse. Il se souvenait surtout des doigts de Dean refusant de laisser le sang s'échapper de son estomac. Le regard de Castiel alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à le soigner, sa grâce presque vidée de ses pouvoirs angéliques. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir réussit à revenir vers l'Impala, avant que l'explosion ne fasse s'échapper une de ses portes.

Et que la tôle ne le tue presque sur le coup.

Oh...

Oh.

C'était ça.

Sam était mort.

Et Dean devait encore être vivant. Cas avec lui. Ils avaient du essayer de le ramener. Sans succès. Et Sam était mort. Juste mort. Enfermé dans son Paradis personnel - où était-ce son Enfer personnel ? Sam était mort. Et Sam ne reviendrait plus jamais à la vie.

Il tomba sur le canapé. S'y roula. S'y laissa glissa. La couverture sur son dos et son esprit éteint.

Sam Winchester était mort.

Et tout était fini.

.

* * *

.

La légiste avait secoué la tête devant les deux corps qui lui avaient été ramenés. Dean et Sam Winchester, recherchés pour une infinité de crimes. Déclarés morts deux fois pour l'aîné. Une fois pour le cadet. Et qui désormais squattaient les tables de sa morgue.

Ils étaient peut-être des criminels. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regardé avec chagrin. Les quelques photos de qu'elle avait regardé dans le dossier l'avaient rendues mélancoliques. Comme si elle les connaissait. Comme si elle aurait dut les protéger. Et parce que les avoir vus gisant contre cette voiture, Dean serrant désespérément Sam contre lui, c'était déchirant. C'était désolant.

Parce qu'elle était presque sure, quelque part, qu'ils n'étaient pas des monstres.

Essuyant les mains qu'elle venait de laver, observant une dernière fois leurs corps marqués d'une entaille profonde, elle termina de remplir son compte-rendu.

Ils étaient morts. Juste morts.

C'était simplement fini de cette course poursuite entre eux et les autorités. Entre eux et les autres.

Son téléphone sonna, la ramenant dans la réalité. Celle où ces deux-là n'existaient pas. Plus. Peut-être. Elle quitta la morgue après avoir placé les corps dans les caissons. Ferma la porte à clef sur une histoire terminée. Sans noter l'étranger qui venait juste d'y apparaître. Pour mieux repartir avec les corps.

Lisa décrocha. Ben devait encore avoir séché les cours.

.

* * *

.

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère réellement que ce premier chapitre vous a plut. On se revoit la semaine prochaine, si jamais ça vous tente.**

.

 **Ginette de Gallifrey.**


	3. Chapitre Second

**Hey !**

 **En premier lieu je tiens à m'excuser. J'avais promis un chapitre tous les dimanche, et si je m'attendais à ne pas pouvoir tenir cette directive tout du long, je m'attendais encore moins à me louper dès le second chapitre... J'ai eu une sorte de (petite) dispute familiale qui m'a laissé en boule à ne rien faire sur Netflix. Et je n'ai pas posté le chapitre. Je m'excuse pour les rares qui attendaient peut-être une suite.**

 **Mais comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vais essayer de tenir la cadence cette fois. x)**

.

 **(Et maintenant je vais rattraper mon retard sur toutes les fics que j'ai loupées ! :D)**

.

* * *

.

 _Course-poursuite contre le temps._

.

 **Chapitre second.**

.

.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité.

Son corps était étonnement lourd. Ses sens brouillons. Son regard fatigué. La fraîcheur du métal l'entourait, et pendant une longue seconde, un frisson remonta son corps, se mêlant douloureusement aux grattements de sa grâce contre sa peau. Il referma les yeux, grimaçant alors que son crâne le vrillait plus que RadioAnge n'avait jamais réussie à le faire. Le visage détestable de ces démons. Les fumées rougeâtres d'une Porte des Enfers bien trop immense. Le regard résigné de Sam.

Et l'image des doigts de Dean dans les siens.

Il sursauta, près à hurler le nom de son meilleur ami. Et gémit lorsque son front rencontra la surface dure d'une boîte en fer.

Il devait sortir. Il devait retrouver Dean. Et ramener Sam. Il devait les rejoindre.

Grelottant, Castiel se rendit compte de sa nudité - non pas qu'il en avait grand chose à faire, mais sa grâce était faible, son vaisseau trop Humain. Ainsi que du souffle discret qui passait au dessus de son épaule. Frénétiquement, les doigts qui glissaient sur le fer, le regard inventant des indices dans l'obscurité, il chercha un moyen. Une fin. Avant de simplement grogner, hurler presque, sa grâce frémissante.

Et pousser violemment le morceau de métal.

Il s'écrasa avec fracas quelques mètres plus loin. Alors que l'ange descendait douloureusement de sa tombe.

Castiel n'avait jamais aimé les morgues. Visiblement à raison. Il souffla, reprenant le souffle dont son corps avait besoin, remarquant la silhouette familière qui disparaissait entre les portes d'un ascenseur, téléphone à l'oreille. Elle ne s'était pas retournée. Et si Castiel osait poser une hypothèse, c'était probablement parce que la morgue privée du FBI devait être parfaitement insonorisée.

Clopinant, les jambes tremblantes, il se glissa près d'une table en fer. Avant de sursauter.

Sur les deux caissons à la droite du sien, les noms de ses amis. Sa famille.

Les noms de ses frères.

La douleur disparue. Le souffle court se coupa totalement. La terreur roula dans sa gorge. Il arracha presque les portes de métal. Les laissant pandouiller misérablement.

Il s'attendait presque à voir Sam. Castiel le savait. À l'instant même où il s'était écrasé contre son aîné, l'entraînant sur la carlingue de Baby, le cadet était mort. Partit dans une explosion de feu. Comme celle qui avait débuté son cauchemar.

Mais le visage dur de Dean. Ses yeux fermés. Ses doigts recroquevillés.

Dean ne devait pas mourir. Il ne _pouvait pas mourir._

Le tremblement remonta son corps. Le hurlement naquit dans sa gorge. Et la douleur s'échappa de sa grâce dans une onde de puissance divine. La morgue fût souffler. Les murs frémir. Les vitres crièrent.

Et le peu de force qu'il restait à l'ange s'évanouie, l'emportant dans les flammes d'une forêt qu'il enflammait de lui-même. Les arbres s'embrassèrent alors que RadioAnge hurlait. Demandait. Priait. Qu'aux quatre coins du monde on s'interrogeait sur ce Big-Bang miniature. Cette implosion incontrôlée de divinité. De sentiments.

De trop d'Humanité.

Mais Castiel se contenta de rester prostré, silencieux.

Trop divins pour savoir faire son deuil.

.

* * *

.

Dean savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas put s'échapper aussi facilement. Sur Terre, il était chez-lui. Il connaissait le terrain. Les armes. Les planques. Le fonctionnement.

Dans ces couloirs blancs qui auraient put sentir la javel, le chasseur ne savait pas comment s'en sortir.

Il était arrivé là pas hasard. Une porte. Une autre. Des dizaines de souvenirs auxquels il n'avait daigné un regard. Et cet endroit terriblement blanc. Terriblement angélique.

Personne n'avait encore essayé de l'arrêter - ce qui ne le rassurait pas. Personne n'avait essayé de discuter. De faire quoi que ce soit. Ni un mort. Ni un ange. Et aucune trace de Sam ou Cas. Son petit-frère semblait avoir disparus, et l'angelot n'était pas monté avec eux apparemment.

Tournant brutalement, Dean retint son souffle.

Défensif. Animal. Il se préparait au pire.

Les anges ne l'avaient pas à la bonne. Qu'importe qu'elle ressemble à une enfant.

\- Dean, vous n'avez plus besoin de courir.

Et sa voix était douce. Juste douce. Comme un lit de guimauves qui l'entourerait de tendresse et de chaleur. Plus douce que les mots de sa mère. C'était juste douceur. Alors elle avait prit une voix plus basse. Plus mignonne et innocente. Presque magique. Un sourire aux lèvres fines. Rosées. Et sa main s'était tendue dans une invitation d'enfant.

\- Tout est fini... Tout est terminé. Vous pouvez enfin vous reposez...

Il aurait du continuer de courir. La repousser. La contourner. Et chercher... Chercher. Mais il était tellement fatigué. Si fatigué. Courir était épuisant. Être un fils aussi. Être un grand-frère. Mentir. Nier. Repousser. C'était... compliqué. C'était lourd. Et douloureux.

Et tout paraissait plus brillant et amical autour de cette fillette. Tout était plus doux. Plus chaud. Les yeux de Sam le fixaient. Rieurs. Apaisés. Mary avait posé ses phalanges sur son bras, remontant doucement sa main dans celle de cette enfant. Son sourire doux. Et sa gorge vibrante murmurait _Hey Jude._ La myriade d'amis qu'ils avaient eût. Tous ceux qu'il avait aimés. Dans le dos de cette enfant. Lui promettant silencieusement que tout irait bien.

Chaleur.

Il posa son regard sur les doigts de Castiel enroulés dans les siens. Releva son visage. Et tomba dans les yeux bleus. Et le sourire qui les accompagnait.

Dean aurait du chuter ici. Parce que tout lui était possible. Parce que tous ses rêves pouvaient arriver. Parce que Sam pouvait être heureux, avec Jess ou Eileen ou qui que ce soit. Mary ne jamais avoir hurlée au plafond. John un père idéal. Et Castiel pouvait enfin être à lui. Juste à lui. Sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire.

Dean aurait du chuter. Accepter.

Mais Sam était Sam parce qu'il avait vécut la mort. Sam était si fort parce qu'il avait vécut l'Enfer. Lucifer. La Cage. Et qu'il trouvait encore le moyen de voir le bien.

Mary était Mary parce qu'elle avait fait ce pacte. Avait chercher la vie parfaite. Les enfants parfaits. Et avait tout perdu en les désirant.

Et Cas était Cas. Parce Dean ne pouvait l'avoir.

Et c'était eux que Dean aimait. Eux. Pas de vagues copies façonnées dans ses désirs. Pas des mensonges dont-il se draperait. C'était eux. Et Dean le savait mieux que quiconque. Parce qu'on lui avait aussi promis des années plus tôt. Et il avait déjà refusé.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent sur le poignet de l'ange, laissant un instant les yeux de celle-ci s'éclairer de victoire. Avant de forcer son chemin dans sa manche - et qu'il se sentait sale de faire ça à une enfant. Et d'en extraire la lame angélique de cette petite vermine.

Titillant la gorge frêle, l'argent de l'arme brillait sous les néons. Aussi menaçant que les vibrations de la voix d'un frère enragé.

\- Je vais trouver Sam. Et Cas. Et qui je veux. Je vais foutre le feu à cet endroit s'il le faut et je vous massacrerais avec plaisir. Et quand je le dirais, _et seulement_ quand _je_ le dirais, ce sera fini.

Lorsque les anges remontèrent le couloir, armes à la main, Dean fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Parce qu'il n'était pas un bon samaritain. Pas un _Homme_ désespéré. Dean était un chasseur. Un tueur. Un frère.

Et lui était désespéré.

La lame trancha la peau. S'enfonça dans les chaires alors que l'ange mourrait dans une explosion de lumière. Avant que le chasseur ne s'enfonce dans la mêlée de créatures célestes.

.

* * *

.

 _(Ferme les yeux...)_

Souffle. Respire. Bloque.

 _(Ouvre-les !)_

Cours.

La porte fut projetée contre le mur. Dehors, sous le torrent de pluie, à la lumière de rares néons fatigués, on distinguait les lignes fugaces d'un parking désert. Quelques voitures grinçant à l'horizons. Des phares jouant des théâtres d'ombres. Et Sam qui fendaient l'endroit, la respiration mesurée de celui qui l'a fait cent fois, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il dépassa les limites du motel. Sauta par dessus la barrière et longea la nationale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au milieu de nul part, il dépassa un buisson rabougrit.

C'était le plus loin qu'il n'était jamais allé. Le plus loin qu'il ait jamais réussit à aller. Pas de voitures qui l'éblouissaient. Pas de jeunes qui se décidaient à l'agresser. Pas de pluie qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

Il n'avait pas cligner. Il était encore dehors. Il pouvait le faire.

Il devait trouver quelqu'un. De l'aide. Un indice. Il devait savoir où il était. Comment il était arriver là. Et comment en sortir. S'il y arrivait, il pourrait chercher Dean. Il pourrait entièrement se concentrer à cette unique tâche.

Sam était entièrement concentré, balançant ses jambes en un rythmes régulier, respirant en une démarche assurée.

Jusqu'à la chute. Le nid-de-poule dissimulé dans une ombre. Et le réflexe malheureux, instinctif, qui força son regard à se voiler, ses paupières glissants pour protéger ses yeux. Une chute qui fit jurer son être entier. Maudire sa conscience. Ne pas avoir prévus. Avoir vus.

Pour rouvrir les yeux sur le motel infecté d'eau et de moisissures.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il jouait à ce jeux. Essayer de fuir. De ne pas se retrouver par il ne savait quelle magie entre ces quatre murs. Ouvrir la porte, la fenêtre. Marcher. Yeux ouverts. Cligner d'un œil. Regard braqué. Et espérer. Juste, espérer. N'importe quoi. N'importe qui. Parce que Sam ne savait plus ce qu'il devait chercher. Ou trouver. Parce qu'il avait fouiller la chambre de fond en comble. Essayer de réunir tous les ingrédients pour toutes les potions. Essayer tous les sorts. Tous les exorcismes.

Sans jamais y arriver.

Sam était irrémédiablement ramener dans cette chambre. Incapable de quitter cet Enfer. Le silence infernal des gouttes de pluie. Clapotement.

 _Plic-ploc._

Et Sam pleurait. Et Sam hurlait.

Avant de réessayer. Invariablement.

Parce qu'un jour. Peut-être. Miraculeusement. Un jour, il arriverait au bout de la route.

Un jour, il retrouverait Dean.

.

* * *

.

Castiel avait cligner des yeux, baissant lentement la tête vers la biche qui léchait les baies le long de son bras. Un mouvement lent, et le voila caressant la tête de la bête. Doucement. Juste le temps de réfléchir.

La terre était remontée étrangement jusqu'à sa taille. Son visage dissimulé dans les feuilles d'un buisson. Les verres grattant sa peau et ses organes. Et sa grâce aussi endormie qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Sortir ses mains. Les extraire avec violence. Et poussé avec force sur ses paumes.

Pour échapper à l'attraction de la Terre.

Rampant. Faible. Il souffla lorsque son corps fut entièrement à la lumière du Soleil. S'abreuva un instant de cette douceur sur sa personne. Avant de se relever, marchant à pas lourds dans l'humus d'une forêt qu'il se souvenait avoir brûlée.

La première chose à faire était de savoir combien de temps il était resté là. La seconde de trouver Dean. La troisième de trouver Sam. Et Castiel pourrait improviser ensuite.

Il poussa sa marche jusqu'à l'orée d'une étrange ville, perdue entre deux rangées de cubes de bois. Et titubant, il attrapa le bras d'un des Humains qui déambulait, haussant un sourcil devant les vêtements trop sombres et amples. L'ange avait passé trop de temps renfermer en lui-même.

Loué soit sa faculté inné à comprendre les langues, il tira de l'anglais raccourcis et mixé les quelques informations qu'il lui fallait.

Quatre cent soixante-treize ans.

Castiel était resté prostré au milieu de nulle part près d'un demi-millénaire. A ne rien faire. Ne rien dire. Juste attendre. Pendant que Dean et Sam pouvaient être partout. N'importe où.

Se fustigeant, il entraîna l'étranger, lui demandant violemment de l'emmener là où, à sa connaissance, se trouvait la dernière porte pour le Paradis.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment pénétré le Néant. Il ne savait pas qui régnait sur l'Enfer.

Mais les anges étaient plus psycho-rigides que n'importe quel Humain atteint de TOC.

Restait simplement à entrer.

.

* * *

.

Le sang grattait sur sa peau. Coagulé. Séché. A lui ou non. Dean se contentait de déambuler dans les restes de couloirs qui l'entouraient. Depuis quelques te des portes s'alignaient. Des noms les parant. Et Dean les lisait d'un regard vide.

Les anges avaient arrêtés de lui sauter dessus lorsqu'ils avaient comprit qu'il ne mourait pas. (Comment pouvait-il mourir alors qu'il vagabondait dans les entrailles du Paradis ?) Perdre la totalité de leurs troupes pour l'arrêter n'avait pas d'intérêt. Et le chasseur n'allait pas se plaindre.

Le bruit sourd de ses pas était un compagnon beaucoup plus agréable.

Il avançait. Un pas après l'autre. Il avançait. Focalisé. Trouvé Sammy.

Juste Sammy. Seulement. Sammy. Toujours Sammy.

Sammy.

Ce fut comme une errance. Un monologue infini. Monotone. Triste. Joyeux. Et fou. Absolument fou. Ce fut d'abords des souvenirs. Joyeux. Si joyeux. Toujours des souvenirs.

Ce fut Sammy. Qui grandissait. Qui riait. Qui aimait. Qui bafouillait. Ce fut Sammy. A tout âge. Toute taille. Et toujours si heureux. Ce fut Sammy. Sammy. Sammy.

Toujours Sammy.

Un peu de Mary. De John. Une touche de Charlie et de Kévin. Quelques rires de Crowley. Les bières de Jo et Ellen. La main de Bobby. Un brin de Jody et des filles.

Et les yeux de Castiel. Si bleus. Si grands.

Mais toujours Sammy.

Sammy triste. Qui hurle. Pleure. Les enterrements. Les flammes. La mort. Ce fut Sammy.

Et Dean qui arrête. Ce fut des pas qui ralentirent. Lentement. Au fil des ans. Des éternités. Des pas qui s'allongent. Une vision qui se brouille. Des couloirs qu'on oublis. Et seuls les remords. Les regrets. Les morts. Et Sammy. Parce que Dean était une déception. Un fils incapable. Un grand-frère inutile. Dean était une erreur.

Dean n'aurait pas du laisser partir Sam à Stanford. Il n'aurait pas du laisser mourir Jessica. Il n'aurait pas du avoir cet accident. Laisser John échanger leurs destins. Dean n'aurait pas du dire _Oui._ Il n'aurait pas du briser le Premier Sceau. Dean aurait du souffrir. Supporter l'Enfer. Supporter la douleur. Dean aurait du.

Dean ne l'avait pas fait.

Et Sammy avait souffert.

Juste souffert.

Dean avait fait souffrir Sammy.

Encore Sammy.

Alors Dean marchait. Il forçait machinalement ses pieds à marcher. A continuer. A avancer. Parce que Dean ne pouvait pas laisser Sammy. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

Pas encore.

Pas encore.

Pas Sammy...

.

* * *

.

\- Castiel...

La voix était pleine d'étonnement. Le regard entre bonheur et terreur.

\- Hazriel.

Le timbre était courtois. Et les yeux éclairs déterminés sur l'horizon.

La porte était gardée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Mais les huit anges qui entouraient l'air de jeux semblaient aussi fatigués qu'après la Grande Guerre.

Castiel avait conscience qu'il ne devait pas laissé son instinct le mener. Son envie maladive de courir à leur secours. Les aider. Ça ne ferait que l'éloigner de Dean et Sam. Ça ne l'aiderait pas. Mais l'ange était inquiet de la menace qui pouvait à ce point peser sur les épaules du Paradis pour les briser. Réduire les fiers guerriers célestes à des vieillards éreintés par l'existence.

Parce que cette menace semblait pire que les assauts de Lucifer et de l'Enfer.

Pire que les Ténèbres marchant sur la Terre.

\- Où...

\- Je veux entrer.

Il ne devait pas les laisser lui parler. Lui demander de l'aide. Castiel ne résisterait pas à leurs grâces sifflantes.

\- Je veux entrer Hazriel. Et j'entrerais, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il devait attaquer le premier.

L'ange tourna son regard vers ses frère. Eut un instant de peine. D'une tâche trop lourde à porter. Avant que les lames ne glissent dans les manches. Que les regards ne se croisent.

Castiel aurait voulut éviter le massacre. Il essaya. Ne toucha que pour se défendre.

Il ne put empêcher la divinité d'Hazriel d'exploser avant qu'il ne bascule.

Un instant pour voir sa sœur mourir.

Avant de tomber nez à nez avec les yeux verts pour lesquels il s'était damné.

Et se sentir pardonné.

.

* * *

.

 **Promis, la semaine prochaine, ils ne sont plus séparés... Et promis, la semaine prochaine, ce ne sont pas juste Sam, Dean et Cas. Mais c'est la semaine prochaine ça. :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plut.**

.

 **Ginette de Gallifrey.**


End file.
